


Lost on You

by winchester05



Series: Sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Rivals, SakuAtsu Week Fluff 2021
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester05/pseuds/winchester05
Summary: Todos tienen por cosa cierta que un excelente jugador tarde o temprano siempre busca a otro jugador que este a su nivel.Día 3 de la Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021Tier 1.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163084
Kudos: 3





	Lost on You

Todos tienen por cosa cierta que un excelente jugador tarde o temprano siempre busca a otro jugador que este a su nivel. Además de que todo el que este interesado en el volleyball a nivel preparatoria sabe que Inarizuki e Itachiyama llevan siendo rivales por años.

No es sorpresa que ambas escuelas tengan encuentros constantes en campamentos, las dos tienen un nivel excelente en jugadores que estos tienen a convivir más de lo que les gustaría.

Atsumu sabía esto, su sueño de niño era ir a una poderosa escuela de volley como lo es Inarizaki y poder ser su colocado oficial, aceptaría las rivalidades sin objeción alguna. Lo que se le hacía injusto es que Itachiyama tuviera por atacante a un sujeto tan bello como lo era el número 10.

La primera vez que Sakusa y Atsumu jugaron fue en su primer año e Itachiyama les gano. Casi nadie noto la tención entre el número 10 y el número 7 de su respectivo equipo, pero ni ellos mismos entendían porque querían tener la mirada del otro y provocarlo para obtener una reacción. El único que se dio cuenta fue Osamu, conocía a su hermano mejor que la palma de su mano y acababa de presenciar como ‘Tsumu se enamoraba a primer partido.

Osamu se guardo su nuevo descubrimiento para él, no sabía como abordar el tema con su hermano y si esto servía para molestarlo más tarde ¿por qué arruinar la oportunidad de meterse con Atsumu?

La segunda vez que se encontraron fue cuando fueron invitados al campamento juvenil. Su plan inicial era ignorar la existencia del otro sin importar lo mucho que querían hablar entre ellos. Eran rivales y eso era suficiente para rechazar su presencia mutuamente.

O eso creyeron hasta que se dieron cuenta de que iban a tener que compartir habitación. 

Sakusa había escuchado los rumores sobre su nuevo compañero de cuarto, y se había forzado a verlo como un arrogante. Atsumu también escucho los rumores sobre Sakusa y en su mente lo fijo como un antisocial aburrido que no valía la pena. Qué equivocados estaban. 

Kiyoomi se dio cuenta de cuan amable era Miya en realidad cuando le pregunto si quería tomar una ducha primero. Atsumu sabía que a su compañero le gustaba bañarse antes que los demás y si iban a estar una semana juntos no quería pelear todo el tiempo, o así fue como trato de convencese porque en realidad quería que el otro se sintiera cómo cuando estaba con él.

Atsumu se dio cuenta de cuan interesante era Sakusa cuando él se encontraba viendo un partido en su teléfono y Sakusa hizo comentarios que los llevaron a conversar toda la noche sobre lo bueno que era Romero y como les gustaría poder jugar contra él. 

En la tercera vez que se encontraron fue más fácil para los demás percibir la tensión entre ambos jugadores. Se encontraban en un partido de practica pero cada que era el turno de Atsumu de sacar él apuntaba hacia Kiyoomi. Sakusa también le apuntaba cada que hacía un remate, pero es sus rostros había una sonrisa por el gran juego que tenían.

Cuando los capitanes se sus respectivos equipos lo notaron no tardaron en tener una conversación con ellos sobre la importancia de su rivalidad y porque debían concentrarse en ello en vez de jugar entre sí. A ninguno le importo porque encontraban más fascinante hablar entre ellos que pelear por algo fuera de sus manos. 

Después de su partido de practica se encontraron en el balo y a escondidas intercambiaron sus números de teléfono.

Atsumu estaba acostumbrado al odio de sus compañeros y no iba dejar de hablar con una persona que mostró interés en sus palabras, aunque fuera su supuesto rival. Sakusa pensaba lo mismo, después de ser ignorado por sus compañeros tener a una persona dispuesta a hablar contigo se sentía muy bien.

Miya paso a ser Atsu y Sakusa dejo de serlo para ahora ser Omi. 

La cuarta vez que se encontraron fingieron detestarse para que sus compañeros de equipo no lo notarán. Osamu sabía de todo y en el fondo de su corazón se sentía feliz por el hecho de que su hermano encontrará a alguien especial, pero no le iba a decir eso en voz alta.

La décima vez fue una de las más importantes para ellos. Estaban en otro partido de practica cuando Atsumu se lastimó el tobillo después de colocar el balón en una posición incómoda. Se lo habían llevado a la enfermería y Sakusa fue a visitarlo a escondidas. 

“Hey Atsu ¿cómo te encuentras?” Pregunto Sakusa mientras se sentaba cerca de Atsumu

“Estoy bien, dijeron que en un día o dos se me quitará el dolor.” Dijo con un puchero que Sakusa se moría por quitar de su cara. “”Pero quería ganarte en este partido Omi”

“Sabes que nunca lo harás Atsu” Dijo Sakusa divertido por la reacción que sabría que obtendría 

“Algún día te venceré y después de eso jugaremos en el mismo equipo y podré colocar el balón para ti” dijo Atsumu mientras le daba una de sus mejores sonrisas 

“¿Colocarás para mí? Pregunto Sakusa embobado por la sonrisa del contrario. 

“Sí, jugaremos en el mismo equipo ” comento Atsumu con una mirada segura mientras alzaba su dedo meñique. “Es una promesa Omi-kun”

“Esta bien, es una promesa” Sakusa junto su meñique con el de Atsumu y si se quedaron así hasta que llego Osamu para ver como seguía su hermano nadie más que ellos tenía que saberlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado. La verdad no sé que escribir pero quiero llegar hasta el final con esta Week.
> 
> Twitter @_Lucedelsole05_  
> Wattpad @_winchester05_


End file.
